


I Fall In Love Too Easily

by zauberer_sirin



Series: Cousy RomCom Challenge [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Drabble, F/M, Making Out, Romance, Stream of Consciousness, daisy's van
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: Written for the Cousy RomCom challenge at johnsonandcoulson.com - Prompt: "coffeeshop au"





	I Fall In Love Too Easily

“I think it was your donuts that did it,” Daisy says, confessing again, and tightening the grip around him, with her arms around his neck.

“Which ones?” Phil asks, pulling away from her kiss. “Chocolate ones? Custard?”

“Strawberry,” she replies.

“My favorite.”

“I know,” Daisy tells him, smiling against his mouth. That’s why she said it.

He still tastes very much of her instant coffee, which of course is nothing compared to the kind he makes in his shop, but she wanted to offer him something, as host. She didn’t think they would end up like this. Her cot is small and uncomfortable, not made for this kind of makeouts, which is just as well, because Daisy isn’t too inclined to those. It was his donuts, in a way, or watching him make them, that loving skill meeting loving care, and the way he rolled his sleeves, yes it was that in a way, she loved him before that - is it too soon for a word like love? maybe affinity then? maybe wow, I wasn’t expecting you in my life? is that the word for making out in her van with instant coffee on their lips? - but seeing him as a body, Daisy always needs a push for that, sex is… not a priority, and complicated, a lot of stuff has to happen first and normally doesn’t, but Phil and her rolled up sleeves while he made donuts with that loving care, _that_ happened. That happened to her. And now she slips her fingers under the cuff of one of his sleeves, touching his wrist and above, feeling the thick layer of hair, so soft like the rest of him is.

Soft and so surprising - a few weeks ago she was trying to make a deal, offer him fake Yelp reviews in exchange for coffee, maybe a bit of food, she was in a low place, she had to pay some repairs in the van and the place looked nice and the owner looked like a good guy (it wasn’t the donuts at all, or the rolled up sleeves, it was his eyes, actually), Phil didn’t like the fake reviews offer, he’s kind of a bit stuck up, but he said she might take her up on the offer in some other way and please seat I’ll bring you some donuts, oh so it was the donuts after all. He is pretty good with tech and social media (he kept waiting for Daisy to be surprised, to comment on his age, it didn’t happen, at least not then, not until they were friends or friendly and it was mostly a joke to cover up her real interest) but he could use her help designing the café’s website.

The “About Us” page gave her an excuse to pry. Fifteen years working for one of those huge coffee chains and then the new management came (and who calls themselves Hydra unless you want people to assume your corporation is evil, or well, evil-er than your usual corporation?) and Phil bailed and opened his own place, started baking and making his own donuts, and it wasn’t going so well, because his old company was trying to undercut prices so that the competition would fail and they could get 100% of the market. Daisy actually went on a very long rant about this practice, after hours, it was only her and Phil in the place and of course he knew all of that, how monopolies become monopolies, but he listened to it all, like it was fascinating, and at the end of it he asked if she wanted to share a cup of coffee and the leftovers from the day. He makes great cupcakes too. He favors strawberry flavors.

She kisses him now, in her van, weeks after that night, and Phil is kissing her back, perhaps more surprisingly, no, Daisy is not being coy or insecure, though she can be both, it’s just a vibe she got, that he was a bit scared of going there, of going here, to her cot in her van, this moments, making out without realizing they had started at all.

But they started, in many ways, and things accelerated. She worked her ass off with that website, making it look both hipster and unassuming, it’s a hard balance, but Phil was worth it and not just because he let her hung out all day and steal his wifi and probably other stuff, if she were into that sort of corny metaphors (and maybe she is), Daisy trying to come up with new marketing stunts, up yours big bad coffee chains, this is like _You’ve got mail_ she said, _but isn’t the big chain guys supposed to be good in that movie?_ Phil pointed out, of course he knows that movie by heart, dodgy capitalist message and all. Next thing they know there are queues outside the shop in the morning - it’s the donuts, I told you, and she elbowed him so gently in the ribs that it didn’t seem like she was elbowing him at all, but some kind of weird caress - and the big bad chain competing with Phil were not happy about that.

She pulls away for a moment, touching her thumb to the spot above his right eyebrow, the hardened skin of a recently formed scar there, under her touch. It still makes Daisy angry, the sight of it. The night she was passing by the shop and noticed that he still had his lights on and she walked in, hoping for one of her midnight conversations with Phil, and found two freaking goons in the kitchen, destroying equipment and beating him up, Daisy’s appearance enough to spook them off, but she had been willing to fight - she lives in a van, _she knows things_ , okay? She remembers spending the night on red plastic chairs in the hospital, keeping Phil company while he wanted for someone in ER to take a look at the cut on his head. They spent hours there, enough to sample every beverage and every snack of every vending machine on that floor, and maybe it wasn’t his donuts, maybe it was the sad chocolate bar they shared that night as Daisy tried to distract him from the pain with bad jokes and indignation and plans for revenge, maybe that was love.

From that day on Daisy started parking her van in the backstreet behind the café, to keep an eye on Phil, wanting to take care of him and able to - _I told you, I know stuff_. She started to use the shower in his flat, too (he lives above the shop, of course), and sometimes they watched a movie together on his couch. She offered to use her computer expertise to fake bad reviews for the big coffee chain and Phil agreed, apparently that seemed less immoral to him than accepting fake good reviews for his own coffeeshop, she thought that was funny and very him. 

He gave her a key to the café, and she started coming by very early in the morning, because she enjoyed watching him work on the pastries hours before opening. Sleeves rolled up, yes, but she’s not completely shallow, she liked the way Phil offer to teach her some tricks, but she’s a terrible cook, of course who needs knowing how to cook when this city is full of places that sell shin ramyun noodles? she wondered. He insisted (out of pity because of her comment?) but she only accepted if he let her give him a couple of self-defense lessons, once he was feeling better and his ribs didn’t ache when he breathed. He cracked a joke about not needing to learn how to fight, since he had Daisy around, and it sounded a bit hopeful, or maybe Daisy heard it hopeful, because she was hoping too.

And that was it, she guessed. At some point in all of that something must have happened to her, and to him too, something that turned an offer of instant coffee in her van into this, this warm wet thing between them, the way their mouths keep meeting like it’s the first time they do so, the way she and Phil keep breathing and not-breathing like they can’t believe this is happening.

“This is surprising,” he says, almost like he’s reading her mind, but also it doesn’t seem to be a complaint, he is wiggling, making himself more comfortable on her cot, holding her waist to lift her up so she can sit between his legs and wrapping her own all over him, things accelerating. “I still don’t know much about you.”

That is true and Phil doesn’t seem like the kind to do this kind of thing, but of course neither is Daisy and that means something, right? And if it doesn’t, she can make it mean something, just like wanting him to have her instant coffee even though his is so much better meant something.

“Yeah,” she kind of agrees, but she doesn’t. “But you _know_.”

She clasps her hands behind his head. Phil smiles a dizzy smile.

“Yes,” he says. “I know you.”


End file.
